


Falling in the Deep End

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-29
Updated: 1999-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After a hard day... This story is a sequel to prequel to View From the Edge.





	Falling in the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Falling in the Deep End

## Falling in the Deep End

by Otterlady

Author's notes: This is actually the prequel to the 'View From the Edge' stories. A bit more explicit than the rest.

* * *

Hi... and now for something a little different. This is the prequel to my "View From the Edge" series. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while as well as being cajoled, encouraged and yes even threatened by my closest friends (and we all know who you are). I hope you like this, it's a bit long but I hope that the ending makes up for it. (M/F definitely not PG - I don't mean Pauly either) p.s. The normal disclaimers apply. (If these characters belonged to me do you really think I'd share?) 

Falling in the Deep End  
by Otterlady 

It had been a typical Friday at the Consulate. Everyone and their cousin who had any conceivable business with the Canadian government had phoned, dropped in or otherwise pestered her for help. Each demand had been more urgent than the previous one (at least in the minds of the demanders). She and her staff had stamped, stapled, filed, and typed their collective brains out, until she was ready to kill the next person who asked anything of her. 

To top everything off, Const. Turnbull had been his usual 'efficient' self and had managed to lose the Top Secret file that had to be forwarded to the Canadian embassy in Washington. It had taken both her and Const. Fraser most of the afternoon and the greater part of the evening to finally run the file to earth. It had been placed most neatly between 'Elk Herd Counts' and 'Embassy Stationary Request Forms'. Why either file was necessary at the Consulate and why Turnbull had filed this particular file there was beyond her. Sometimes she felt that she was simply a glorified Den Mother of an especially dense bunch of ten-year-old Boy Scouts and not the top RCMP officer of an elite team of seasoned professionals. 

By the time the file had been found it was far past the dinner hour. Both she and Fraser were dirty, tired, hungry and just a little cranky. Sitting at her desk, dirty hand resting against equally dirty cheek, she gazed at the officer standing at attention in front of her. How could this man always seem to be so calm and collected? Here she was, filthy from crawling around behind file cabinets and under desks and there he was - the same person who had been right there beside her, behind and underneath just as much and he was impeccable! In all her years in the field she had never seen another Mountie who always looked so parade-ground ready as this one. It was extremely annoying!! 

"Sir, if you don't require me any further..?" 

His softly spoken words interrupted her wandering thoughts. 

"Yes, yes, of course, Fraser, you're dismissed. Have a pleasant weekend." she replied, her voice sounding surly even in her own ears. God, what was it about this man that always seemed to bring out the shrew in her? 

Bowing slightly, as was his habit, Fraser exited her office. Gathering up her own things, she decided that a quick stop at the Chinese restaurant down the block and then home to a hot bath and her favorite pair of flannel jammies was just the thing to salvage something of this day. After checking with the night security and making sure that the damn file had been sent off by courier to Washington, she headed home. Exiting the building and heading for her car parked in the Consulate parking lot, she was dismayed to see the flat tire that awaited her. 

"Damn, damn, damn. Isn't this just perfect!!" She ranted quietly, throwing her coat on the ground. Digging in her purse for her keys, she rammed the innocent key into the trunk lock and started to heave things onto the ground, searching for the jack and spare tire. "What horrid sin did I commit to deserve this day?" she muttered to herself as she fitted the jack under the bumper and exerted her anger into a mighty push on the jackhandle. All she got for her effort was a broken nail and a suspicious tearing sound from the region of the back of her jacket. Whirling in place like a puppy chasing her tail, she tried to see where the sound was coming from when she spotted a red serge clad figure approaching. 

"Oh, great! Just what I need.. to be rescued by Const. Do-right." Shocked at herself for such thoughts, she straightened and turned her famous glare on the advancing Mountie. 

Catching her look, he broke step. With an almost audible gulp he forged ahead, coming to attention in front of his seething commanding officer. 

"May I be of assistance, sir?" He bravely questioned. "Would you like me to change the tire for you?" 

Standing there in the darkened parking lot, the streetlights creating a halo effect behind his Stetson, he looked like the answer to every maiden's pray. All she could think of was how satisfying it would be to belt this guy across the chin with a well-aimed fist. What was it about this man?! 

Taking firm control of her emotions, she stepped aside and with as much grace as she could muster, gestured for him to proceed. As she watched in bemusement, Fraser removed his jacket (folding it neatly and laying it carefully on the hood of her car) and rolled up his sleeves, exposing strongly muscled forearms. Taking a firm grasp of the jackhandle, he effortlessly raised the car up high enough to ease the flat tire off. In short order, he had the lug nuts removed, the flat off and the spare firmly in place. Easing the car back down to earth, he straightened slowly. Placing a hand on the lower part of his back, he turned to her and shyly grinned. 

"I guess I must be more tired than I thought. My back seems to be stiffing up." 

Returning his smile, she shook her head in amazement. She knew that with time and much effort, she could have accomplished the changing of that tire. It would have taken at least three times as long, however than it had taken this annoying person and she couldn't help but be grateful that he had come along when he had. Damn him anyway. 

Helping Fraser replace the equipment and the flat in the trunk, she came to a decision. She watched as he rolled down his sleeves, hiding those lovely arms. Handing him his jacket, she smiled tentatively and took the bull by the horns. 

"Thank you, Constable. I am grateful that you were on hand to help me out. I would like to repay the favor by buying you dinner. No, I don't want to hear a refusal," holding up her hand as he made to protest. "I would have been here for a long time replacing that flat and I'm just a little too tired and hungry to have the patience to do it. You saved that poor car from a good kick in the fender." She smiled to see the look of bemusement on his face. 

"Well, in the spirit of protecting innocent motor vehicles, I accept your offer." he gallantly replied, smiling back. 

As she turned to unlock the driver side door, she heard a little gasp. Turning back, she was surprised to find him looking in dismay at her. 

"What's the matter Fraser?" She questioned. 

"It's your jacket, sir. The back seam has come undone and you have a large rent running up the back." 

"Oh, damn, I can't believe this day. I love this jacket." She took off the offending garment and looked in dismay at the damage. Suddenly, it was all too much. The long, frustrating day, the flat tire, the torn jacket and to top it off, this person gazing at her in sympathy. If she had been the type to cry, she would have sat right down in the middle of the lot and wailed like a child. As it was, her eyes were threatening to start leaking and her throat was a little tight. 

Suddenly, a warm hand was holding her arm and she found herself being steered around to the passenger side of the car. Extracting the keys from her grasp, he unlocked the door and helped her in. The economy of movement and the sure way he took over startled her into compliance. She watched in stunned shock as he came back around the car and eased into the driver's seat. Carefully buckling up, he adjusted the car seat to fit his long legs and turned to her. 

"You had best put on your seatbelt, sir. You wouldn't want to get a ticket on top of everything else, would you?" his calm voice flowed over her. "I'm going to drive you home. If you like, I could pick up something for your dinner on the way. I know of several good places between here and your place." 

She opened and shut her mouth like a beached salmon. She watched as he started the car and carefully turned onto the street. Driving slowly until he got the feel of the vehicle, he glanced over at her, taking in her shocked expression. Gathering her wits, she struggled for control. This was a side of this man that she had only seen occasionally and usually only in emergencies. 

"Uh, yes, well. If you want to stop at that deli just ahead and pick up something, I guess that would suffice for tonight." She was proud of how steady her voice sounded. It would not do to have this person realize just how rattled she really was. "A sandwich, and maybe some kind of salad would be fine." She continued, coming very close to babbling. 

He followed her instructions and pulled over into a parking spot. Climbing out of the car, he hurried into the deli and a few moments later came out laden down with packages. She sat and waited for him in a kind of lethargic haze, happy to let someone else be in control for a change. She knew that she shouldn't let him take over like this, but she really didn't care. She was tired of always being the strong one and having to put on this persona of a totally in control officer. It was nice to let go and take orders instead of issuing them. If he wanted to take care of her for this little while, why not? What harm could it cause? He was enough of a gentleman not to take advantage of this momentary lapse and lose respect for her as his commanding officer. Come Monday everything would be back to normal. She would once again be in charge of herself and him and nothing would ever come of this evening. 

Piling his purchases in the back seat, Fraser got back into the car and once again carefully buckled his seatbelt and started them on their journey again. Having been to her apartment building once or twice before to drive her to official functions in the Consulate limo, he had no trouble finding his way. Arriving at her building, she directed him to the parking garage for the residents. Before she had a chance to unbuckle her seatbelt she found him at her side, holding the car door open and extending a hand to help her out. As she tried to decide how best to get rid of this gallant, he gathered up the deli packages, her coat and briefcase and preceded her to the building door. Finding the appropriate key he quickly unlocked the door and held it for her. She had no choice but to lead him to the elevator and take him upstairs with her. Surely when they got to her door he would relinquish his role as her protector and leave. 

Stopping at her door, she turned to him only to find him a little closer than she thought. Bumping her nose on his chest, she couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of it all. Quickly moving back, he stared down at her, his clear blue eyes concerned that he had somehow overstepped his bounds. She smiled up at him and extended her hand for the keys he still grasped. He silently handed them to her and she unlocked the door, pushing it open and reaching to turn on the hall light. 

"Come in, Fraser. You can put those things in the kitchen. Make yourself to home. I'm going to get out of this suit and clean up a little. You'll find makings for coffee or tea and there might even be some wine in the fridge." She chuckled to herself at the expression on the Mountie's face. You would think that she was a big old spider and he a little defensive fly the way he had paled when she mentioned changing her clothes. Just what did he think she had in mind, anyway? 

She took her time cleaning up, rather hoping that she would find him gone when she finished. Deciding to take a fast bath, she laid out a fresh pair of flannel pajamas and her favorite old robe. Drawing the warm bathwater, she added some fragrant oil and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. 

Humming to herself, she shed her work clothes and slowly sank into the relaxing waters. Forgetting completely about the person in the living room she gave herself over to the sheer pleasure of the warm and soothing waters. 

Rising from the cooling tub, she was startled to note that almost an hour had flown by. Surely, by now, he would have taken the hint and gone away. Quickly drying herself and forgoing the lotion that her drying skin craved, she put on her nightclothes and robe and ventured out. Looking around she was surprised to find herself disappointed that the Mountie was nowhere to be seen. Deep down she had looked forward to have dinner with him. 

Going into the kitchen she was startled to see the table laid out with an array of goodies. Carefully arranged meats and cheeses were interspersed with crackers and a pair of salads. A cooling pot of tea set centre stage. Lifting the lid she smelled the soothing aroma of chamomile tea. He had thought of everything. It was too bad that he had given up and gone home without sharing this feast with her. She would have to think of some way to repay this kindness. 

A sudden noise from the living room broke the stillness of the apartment. Going to investigate, she was surprised to see a slumbering form stretched out on her couch. Looking down at that peaceful face, she smiled gently to herself. How sweet he looked there. His arm was flung above his head, dark hair tousled, long eyelashes grazing the perfect cheekbones. He had taken off his jacket and boots. His suspenders were down off his shoulders and he had even undone the top button of his pants. He must have been very tired to allow himself this much casual relaxation. 

Gathering up the afghan that graced the back of the couch she bent too gently place it over the sleeping man. This close to him, she could smell the aroma of him. A heady combination of soap, sweat, dust, motor oil and Old Spice. She was caught by the sudden desire to fold herself up in the afghan with him and sleep comforted by his warm presence. How she wanted to kiss that cheek, caress those lips and dive into those blue eyes. Blue eyes that were even now staring back at her. Strong arms reached up and gathered her in. Sweet lips pressed against her own and she felt herself drowning. 

The moment flowed like warm water. Gentle hands slipped beneath clothes, breath, sweet as honey was tasted and held. Two hearts opened as two bodies came together as one. Two minds denied the consequences as two souls found the other side that they never knew that they had missed. 

The afghan made a convenient cushion on the hardwood floor as they laid clasped to each other. 

"You know that once we do this, there will be no going back. Everything will change. If you want to stop, it has to be now." 

"No, we can't stop what is supposed to be. This has been inevitable from the first moment we met. I saw you and knew that this night would come. And you know that this is true." 

Two mouths closed on each other in hungry passion. Two tongues touched, tasted and rejoiced in each other. Four hands explored all the possibilities of two bodies. How all the parts fit perfectly. How much pleasure could be had by just holding and letting go. Two spirits raced upwards together as one body entered another and brought that other to a release that it hadn't realized it craved. 

Lips closed on a taut nipple. Lips brushed across a pulsing throat. Lips explored parts of another that they had only craved before. Bodies came together and meshed as a whole being. There was no turning back, only a leap forward. 

Two voices breathed as one... 

"Oh my." 


End file.
